ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dart
King Dart '(born December 30, 1990) is a Mexican ''luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler. After originally starting his career on the Mexican independent circuit in April 2008 through the Warriors of Lucha, he signed with Omega Xtreme Wrestling (OXW) in January 2010, where he is a Three Time World Heavyweight Champion. He has since won a championship in every federation where it was possible, including three more World Heavyweight Championships. His real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico, where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Professional wresting career '''Beginnings in Warriors of Lucha (2008-09) Dart’s first venture into professional wrestling was with an upstart wrestling federation called Warriors of Lucha, simply under the name of Dart,' '''in April of 2008. Dart was thrown into the championship scene on his debut, teaming with Afortunado to try and win the WoL Tag Team Championship in a losing effort. The two would continue to team up for a year, becoming a popular undercard tag team and coming much closer in a second attempt at the belts, however Afortunado suffered a career ending neck injury by the hands of Segadora and his vicious Beheading Piledriver. Dart challenged Segadora to a match for the next show to try and avenge his fallen partner, however the federation closed before he could ever get his revenge. To date Dart has stated this is his biggest regret. 'Heavy Metal Wrestling (2009) After the closure of WoL, Dart burst into the scene siding with the new, sleaker look in a new federation called Heavy Metal Wrestling. On the debut show, he managed to beat Edward Richards and then proceeded to defeat him in the rematch on the second show too. However, the federation then closed down before he could '''Omega Xtreme Wrestling (2009-2015) Dart finally got his first huge break in professional wrestling after signing with Omega Xtreme Wrestling. Upon his debut, he wrestled as a solo star for the first year of his career, however was rarely able to pick up a victory. Despite this, he became a popular wrestler for the company and a staple for any card. His first big break, however, came when he began to team up with former OXW Heavyweight Champion "The Deathmatch Scot" Ryan McAllister. They were dubbed "Bloody Illegals" by the OXW faithful. The team was able to get a shot at the major tag team belts, OXW Tag Team Championship at the biggest OXW show of the year Xtreme Lives Forever, a hardcore match against the Storm Brothers, Bryan and Christopher. The Storm Brothers had held the belts for two years at that point and had went undefeated for all of it in tag team action, so when the Bloody Illegals managed to pick up the victory it was called one of the biggest upsets in OXW History. The team unfortunately lost the belts back to the Storm Brothers the very next night after interference from the teams younger sister Alex, leading to a three on two Glasspane Ladder Deathmatch at Hardcore Heaven. After Ryan took out all three of the Storm siblings with a suicide dive through a ladder set up at ringside into glass, Dart managed to climb up a ladder in the ring and retrieve the belts, making the Bloody Illegals two time tag team champions in the space of two months. Their second reign would be much more notable than the first, as Dart and Ryan would be able to fend off all comers in all kinds of ridiculous matches. They would still be the tag team champions going into the event that changed Darts career forever: the inaugural OXW King of the World. 16 wrestlers from 16 different countries fighting under hardcore rules. Dart would be entered into the tournament, representing Mexico. He would manage to defeat the then OXW World Heavyweight Champion Vladimir Azarov who represented in the first round, his biggest singles match victory up until that point. He had a little help from the number one contender to Vladimir's belt Adrian Rush to do it, though. He would later defeat the very same Adrian Rush, who represented Canada, in the following round, thanks to similar circumstances. However, his semi final match against Japan's Sojuro Konda was out of his own hard will and determination, defeating the Jr. Heavyweight after a Shooting Dart Press. The finals would see Dart face Ryan McAllister in a match that would shock the world. The two went toe to toe for twenty minutes, displaying a great deal of respect to each other and both kicking out of each others finishers. However Dart seemed to get visibly very angry after the Shooting Dart Press failed to put his partner away, leading to Dart hitting the low blow heard from around the world and rolling up his stunned partner for the victory in the final. During Darts victory celebration, Ryan exacted some revenge by hitting Dart with a low blow himself. Ryan and Dart showed they could no longer trust each other and lost the OXW Tag Team Championship to the debuting boy band turned wrestlers Oranges and Lemons just weeks later. This was the final nail in the coffin for Bloody Illegals, leading to a blood feud between the two. Dart started at this point to call himself "King Dart", due to his tournament victory and for the first time in his career became a rudo. The two traded victories over each other- Ryan managed to win in a Ladder War, whilst Dart managed to scrape a victory in a "Bullseye Deathmatch", which was an OXW original match type with a Dart Board on the stage featuring weapons attached to use or throw your opponent into. The final match was a Loser Leaves OXW Forever match at the 2013 Xtreme Lives Forever, which Dart managed to win after a 45 minute classic and considered one of the greatest OXW matches in history, finally putting away Ryan with a King's Landing off the top rope through a flaming table at ringside. This win led to Dart becoming the number one contender to the OXW Championship, being able to challenge Sonjuro Konda at Hardcore Heaven. Dart managed to win the belt and began his first reign as the champion. He held the belt for three months, before dropping the belt back to Konda in a two out of three falls match at the OXW/TWF Crossover Extravaganza. Dart would then trade the belt back from Konda at Fountains of Pain to become a 2 time champion, but Konda would trade the championship back two weeks later on OXW Hardcore TV. This was enough to see King Dart out of the title scene, where he entered into a brief feud with Adrian Rush who had won that years King of the World tournament. After Konda suffered a leg injury and the belt had to be vacated, OXW announced that an Extreme Chamber of Death match would decide who would win the belt in their end of 2013 finale show, featuring King Dart, Vladimir Azarov, Adrian Rush, Bryan Storm, Christopher Storm and Red Devil. King Dart would win this match after last eliminating Rush to become the champion once again, and held the belt throughout all of 2014. He defended the belt against all of those men at least twice, including the OXW match of the year against Christopher Storm on an episode of OXW Hardcore TV. OXW announced that they intended to close the federation in January 2015 and on the final show King Dart lost the championship he held for over a year to mystery opponent Ryan McAllister in his return (and final) match in professional wrestling. After the bloody and brutal match, Dart and Ryan finally made up in the centre of the ring and hugged, thus finally showing that their feud had finally come to a close and ending the federation on a high note. Text Wrestling Federation (2013-2014): King Dart was revealed to be the secret mastermind behind the biggest stable in the companies history, The Snake Pit, at Slamamania. There were five members of the Snake Pit, all of them dressed up as a different type of reptiles thus hiding their real identities for the months they had caused havoc. The then still-anonymous Snake Pit members were fighting Garet King, The Angel of Death and the Walker Texas Rangers (A stable consisting of "Crisp" Gary Fury, Woody Buzz and Tom Ranger) in a match to decide who would take home all of the gold in the federation (Garet King was the World Heavyweight Champion, Angel of Death was the Elite Champion and the Snake Pit held the Tag Team and Trios Championships, applying the Freebird Rule to the belts). During the match, King Dart (dressed as Crocodilian) managed to be the sole survivor, last eliminating Angel of Death to secure all of the gold for his team. He then proceeded to unmask and reveal his much more well known persona. He would proceed to hold both championships for approximately three months, before losing both of them in two separate title defences on TWF Night of Champions to The Angel of Death and Verde Hormiga (another member of The Snake Pit who had been kicked out the stable just two shows before), respectively. King Dart would lose his Elite championship rematch against Verde Hormiga following another Snake Pit betrayal from Vladimir Azarov (who was at the time preparing to face Dart in the Extreme Chamber of Death Match in OXW), however King Dart reigned once again over The Angel of Death after a Lock of Salvation for over three minutes caused the Fallen One to pass out in the centre of the ring. King Dart would then hold the championship until the first TWF show of 2014, as he had still not fully healed from his Extreme Chamber of Death Match in OXW, losing the championship to Garet King. This was King Dart's last match in the federation, as he had only signed a one year contract. He has stated he would be open for returning in the future, however. Other Federations (2013-Present): While under contract to OXW, King Dart was allowed to wrestle in more federations. He appeared on the only All Around Wrestling show, winning their Intercontinental Championship in a ten man battle royal. He also played a big part in Bloodbound Wrestling towards the end, debuting as an entrant in their annual King of Crazy Cup which he won after defeating Yorick The Gravedigger in the final, earning him a shot at their World Heavyweight Championship. He managed to defeat Danny Dragon to win the belt, and defeated him in the rematch before the federation also closed. He joined the Wrestling Alliance Alpha in 2014 intending to get another Heavyweight championship, however due to the strict federation rules regarding weight limits he was relegated into the companies Cruiserweight division. And after dispatching of Atlus he managed to pick it up in February 2015. However, after a creative dispute regarding the direction of his character, King Dart vacated the championship and lef the company. Dart was quoted as to say that "Joel (Shearer, WAA president) is not fit to run any company, never mind a wrestling one. This company will be dead within a year." The company would later fold in June. In September 2015, King Dart, after a brief break from wrestling, signed a new contract with the Armbar Error Society. It is currently unknown which federations within the Armbar Error Society he will be appearing in. In Wrestling/Championships/Accomplishments 'In wrestling' Finishing Moves *'King's Landing '(Unprettier): 2011-present *'Shooting Dart Press' (Moonstomp): 2009-present *'Crown Jewel' (Shining Wizard):'' 2008-2011, 2014-present *'Willbreaker (Dragon Sleeper Scorpion Crosslock):'' 2014-present *'Long Live The King (Sharpshooter):'' 2011-Present * Bullseye' (Brainbuster): 2008-2011 * Dethroned (Low Blow): 2011-2014 *Off With His Head (Superkick Punt): 2013-2014 *Lock of Salvation (Last Chancery): 2014 *Overthrown (Spinning Sidewalk Slam): 2012-2013 '''Nicknames * The King of the World * All Hail * The Dart-Break Kid * Bloody Illegal * The Crown Jewel * The King Cobra * Wrestling Royalty 'Entrance Themes' *"Hero" by Skillet *"Keelhauled" by Alestorm - Used when teaming with Ryan McAllister *"Morse Code for Suckers" by Zebrahead *"Reptile" by Skrillex - Used with the Snake Pit *'"Hearts on Fire" by Hammerfall' 'Championships and accomplishments' *'Omega Xtreme Wrestling:' **OXW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **OXW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Ryan McAllister **OXW King of the World (2012) *'All Around Wrestling:' **AAW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'Bloodbound Combat:' **BBC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, final) **BBC King of Crazy Cup (2014) * Text Wrestling Federation: ** TWF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** TWF Elite Championship (1 time) ** TWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Snake Pit ** TFW Trios Championship (1 time) - with The Snake Pit * Wrestling Alliance Alpha: **WWA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time)